


Emma Swan's REALLY BIG Family

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun what-if fic about Snow and Charming following through on their offer of adopting <span class="u">all</span> of the Lost Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan's REALLY BIG Family

‘Uh… I didn’t think you were being literal when you told the Lost Boys that you would be their parents. I though by “we” you meant Storybrooke.’

‘Emma! SHH! Don’t call them that! They have names!’ scolded Snow.

Emma’s eyes widened, ‘Did you just shush me? Again? Mom!’ 

Charming his arm around his daughter, ‘Honey, that is exactly why she’s shushing you.’ 

‘Dad….’ 

‘I know.’

‘Boys! Your big sister is here!’ called Snow. 

Emma felt all of her hair blast around her face at the raucous “ **BIG SIS!** ” that greeted her, not to mention the rumble under her from the stampede rushing towards her. 

‘I can’t believe you adopted ALL of them!’ Emma hissed over her shoulder. 

‘Your mother is determined to give you a big loving family and them a good home,’ replied Charming from between his wide smile. 

Henry sidled up her with a grin the size of an ample piece of watermelon. Emma reflexively put each of her arms around two boys on either side of her. They hugged her so hard she was pretty sure she would have to go visit Dr Whale for a check up later… No. Soon. 

‘What are you grinning about, kid?’ 

‘I have so many uncles now! This is AWESOME! I have so many AWESOME UNCLES!’ 

‘ **AWESOME NEPHEW!** ’ chorused Henry’s new family members in response. 

Emma let out a “HORK!” as they sidled in closer, squeezing her simply via proximity rather than arms. 

‘Terry, please stop giving your brother noogies,’ said Snow, arms currently engaged in hugging Matthew. 

‘But Mom! Larry called me a buttface!’ exclaimed Terry. 

‘Terry, that is no excuse. He is your brother. Larry! You don’t call your brother or anyone in your family a buttface!’ Snow combined her Mom voice with her teacher voice, causing Terry and Larry let go immediately, both shame faced. 

‘It’s great seeing her in action like this, isn’t it?’ sighed Charming with a smirk. 

‘How exactly are you going to house them all?’ asked Emma. 

‘We’ll all sleep on the floor for a while - indoor camping! - until the dwarves and I – Bobby! No shoes on the sofa! - build up a bigger place on the abandoned cottage’s land. You know, the one with a couple of acres of land included on the title. We’re tearing down the building tomorrow,’ replied Charming.

Emma just stared at him, mouth wide open. 

Charming gave her a patient smile as he waited for her to digest the information. 

‘…And… And Regina’s okay with this?’ 

‘Yes. She authorised the permits and everything,’ replied Charming. 

‘Um, wait what?! How… no, WHY?’ 

‘You’re mother pointed out that surely it was easier for the town if your mother and I were to take responsibility and adopt them all, and therefore, assisting in housing would be greatly beneficial to Storybrooke, unless she wanted a sudden and alarming rise in homelessness among the populace.’

‘Really? That worked on our Madame Mayor?’ 

‘Well, she didn’t convince Regina all by herself. Snow had help from Henry.’ 

Emma closed her eyes and then nodded, ‘Of course.’ 

‘Emma! Come to the park and play twister with us!’ exclaimed Henry; waving her over to join him and four of the former lost boys towards the front door. 

Emma glanced about her. 

It might take a while to get used to the increased noise volume, and no doubt there will be complaint calls from the citizens of Storybrooke…. But this was her family in question. The Saviour’s family. They’d just have to deal with it. 

‘I bet I beat all of you lazy asses to the park!’ declared Emma, taking off in a sprint. 

‘ **NO WAAAAAY!** ’ came the resounding response. 

Emma laughed, halfway screaming at the thundering coming up from behind her. 

Snow White watched her children and Henry run off towards the park with the best feeling in the world. It was made even better by the feel of Charming hugging her, his head ducked down to rest on her shoulder. 

‘Best decision we’ve ever made?’ asked Charming. 

‘Absolutely,’ breathed Snow. 

‘They’ll be good for her.’

‘And her for them.’ 

‘Our food bill is going to skyrocket isn’t it?’ 

‘Yes.’

Snow extricated herself from David’s embrace as she heard the trilling of the phone.

‘Hello? This is Snow White.’

‘Snow! Could you please advise why I am getting reports of miniature earthquakes making a trail through my town?!’ demanded Regina. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can't manipulate the font size, so if you wish to read this fic exactly the way I wanted it to turn out, please go to: http://demoka.livejournal.com/149440.html


End file.
